If I Could
by Raphaelfanguy4real
Summary: "I don't wanna die… Donnie, I don't wanna!"- just a little death fic I threw together for ya...! Donnie-Centric but the others are there as well! Rated for character death. please R&R


_**Hey'all! just some agnst I threw together! I hop eyou enjoy!**_

 _ **TMNT TMNT TMNT**_

Fights were never predictable, they were always different, and Donatello could never expect what he was going to deal with in the aftermath. It was the way things were, and he'd come to terms with that. What he would never come to terms with, however, is that he might not be able to fix everything. Donatello narrowed his eyes, propelling himself over the heads of the ninja with his staff. His eyes widened when the glint of familiar metal surged through, and he landed heavily next to his brothers, eyes wide.

"Shredder is here!" he warned, ejecting the blade on his staff. "Get ready!"

"Stick together!" Leo ordered, pulling out his katana. "We fight together and we die together!"

"That's optimistic." Raph rolled his eyes as he spun his sais. "It's just another fight, what could happen?" Donatello scowled, but no one answered as Raphael realized how foolish a question that was. They were fighting people who wanted nothing more than to see them die painful deaths. A lot could happen. One misstep, one hesitation, and one of them might die.

"Yo Leo, what's the plan again?" Mikey asked, fingering his nunchucks worriedly, then ducking as the first wave of ninja hit.

"Survive, hopefully," Leo said, slashing through his enemies. "Wipe as many of them out, and if we can, kill Shredder."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Raphael said gleefully, storming through the ninja toward Shredder.

"Raphael!" Leo yelled in annoyance. "Raphael get back here now!"

"Go," Donnie said, putting his shell against Mikey's so they could fight back to back. "We can handle ourselves, Leo. Raph on the other hand…"

"Alright." and then Leo was gone too, surging through all their enemies to help Raphael. Donatello narrowed his eyes, spearing one footbot on the blade and then forcing the other away with the wooden end.

"Donnie…!" Mikey suddenly screamed, Donatello was forced to the ground and gasped, feeling blood spatter his face.

"NO!" one of their brothers screamed, and then there was the clash of metal on metal, and Donnie could hear choking sounds from where Michelangelo was lying. The foot ninja had cleared, as they always did, to watch their master at work. Donnie lifted his head, seeing first that both Raphael and Leonardo were fighting Shredder, faces twisted in fury, and then Michelangelo, who was on the ground, sobbing and screaming, crying.

"Mikey…!" Donnie gasped, scrambling to his brothers' side. The gaping hole in his brothers' abdomen struck a kind of fear into him that Donnie had never felt before. He was dying. "Mikey… oh, Mikey…"

"Donnie…!" Mikey was crying, screaming uncontrollably as he convulsed in pain, a death shake. "I don't wanna die… Donnie, I don't wanna!"

"M-M-Mike…" Donnie breathed out, cradling Mikey in his arms. Mikey tried to fight him, but just sobbed and shook even more.

"Help me, Donnie, please!" He screamed, making Donatello's heard break. What was he supposed to do? There was nothing he could do, nothing at all. Mikey was… he was going. "Donnie please help me!" Mikey sobbed, the shaking slowing as his heart began to stop. "Donnie… I don't wanna die please Donnie please…!"

"Mikey… I…" Donnie's eyes stretched wide in horror, "I can't…"

"I-I-I'm scared…" Mikey whimpered, tears pooling in Donnie's lap from his face, mingling with the blood. "I don't… I don't wanna die…"

"Mikey… I'm sorry…" Donnie gasped out, tears rolling down his face. "There's… I can't…"

"Why didn't you help me… Dee…?" Michelangelo's entire body shuddered, eyelids flickering as he coughed up blood. Donatello held his brother tightly, eyes wide in shock and pain, as he felt his brother grow limp in his arms.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Donnie wept. Then a blood-curdling scream brought his head around, and his eyes widened in horror. No… not another of his brothers… not now…!

"RAPH!" Leo screamed, fighting the shredder harder. "Donnie get over here he needs you!"

"I… I'm coming!" Donnie forced himself to his feet, hating to leave Mikey behind, and fell to his knees beside Raphael. Instantly he knew, just like with Mikey. "Oh no… oh no oh no oh _no_!"

"D-Donnie…" Raph grunted, tears rolling down his face, grabbing Donnie's arms tightly. "Mike…"

"He-He's gone, Raph." Donnie choked out. "I couldn't do anything… and you…" Raphael shuddered, then rolled away and started to vomit, red bile spreading over the roof to join the growing pool of blood. "Raph…!"

"Help… Leo…" Raph grunted out, emerald eyes fading to an artichoke. "Y'can't… help me…"

"No, I can!" Donnie insisted in denial, pressing his hands onto Raphael's wound. "Just hold on, Raph! I can't lose you too, you have to keep… you have to!"

"Donnie…" Raphael's eyes were already drooping shut. "Please… just… go…." Raph was too prideful, he didn't want Donnie to see him die like this. Donatello shook his head, tears falling onto Raphael's plastron.

"I won't…" Donnie whispered stubbornly. "I won't leave you… Raph." Raphael never replied. Donatello just stared, unable to process what had happened, hardly hearing the fight going on behind him between his last living brother and their greatest enemy. He'd lost them. He'd lost both Raph and Mikey because he wasn't good enough. Deep in his mind, Donnie knew that wasn't true, there was nothing to be done. But he'd been _right there_ and still hadn't been able to save his brothers.

"DONNIE!" Leo yelled, snapping Donatello out of his stupor. He spun around, one hand gripping his bo tightly, the other still on Raphael's unmoving chest. Leo was barely fending Shredder off, tears in his eyes. The question was silent, but Donnie knew what he wanted to know.

"I…" his voice cracked and Donatello forced himself to take a breath. "They're gone… Leo…" Leonardo let out a roar, though it was more like a sob, and attacked Shredder with some new energy. Donatello stood, anger curdling in his stomach, and followed his brothers lead. That was when the ninja attacked again, separating the two of them. Donatello felt angrier than he ever had in his life and tried to tell himself that every enemy he cut down, every scream of pain he silenced, that the person he killed was the reason his brothers were dead.

"Donnie, I need some help!" Leo's shout immediately brought Donnie's head around, too late as a third deathly scream pierced his ears. Just like the last two.

"No…" Donatello practically flew across the rooftop toward Shredder as he dropped Leo's dying body at his feet. "NO!" for some reason, the ninja all stepped away as he fell to his knees again. A ring of killers around the two of them, and Shredder. The man in metal watched, an amused expression on his face, as Donnie tried in vain to staunch Leo's bleeding.

"D-Donnie…" Leo gripped his brother's arm, staring sightlessly over his head. "Don…"

"Leo… Leo stop talking stop it." Donnie begged, shaking his head in denial. "It's okay, you'll be okay… I… I just need to…"

"Don...nie…"

"Leo NO!" Donnie begged, even though there was nothing else he could do. "Leo stop it! I'll fix this, I have to fix this! Just stop it, okay? Just…" Leo, unfortunately, stopped. Donatello's eyes widened in fear and he shook his head, frozen. "No…"

"Would you look at that." Shredder finally spoke. Donatello refused to look up. "A little ninja… all by himself." Donnie stared at nothing, hands clenched into fists. "Your family is dead, Donatello. And you could do nothing to stop it." Donnie shuddered, shaking his head. No… this had to be some kind of dream… a trick… _something_. "The last of your kind…"

"Just… kill me…" Donnie said, voice tense. A pause.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Kill me!" Donnie snarled, lifting his head angrily. "Isn't that what you want? Us to be dead? Well, I won't fight you, not this time."

"Oh no, Donatello." Shredder chuckled cruelly. "I don't want you dead. I want you to suffer, to the extent of suffering."

"You killed them." Donnie said stiffly, "why not me?"

"Your brothers suffered as much as you did, turtle. The youngest was abandoned, in his time of need."

"No.."

"Raphael was ignored of his requests…"

" _No…"_

"And Leonardo had to watch his brothers _die_. He failed you."

" _No, he didn't_ ," Donnie growled, eyes narrowed angrily. Shredder laughed.

"I won't kill you, Donatello." he sneered. "You're the weakest and, if tonight was any judgment, the least useful as well. You pose no threat to me." Donnie didn't say anything, just narrowed his eyes. No threat? Oh, Shredder was going to find out just what a threat Donnie could be. "I'll leave you to wallow in your misery." Shredder finally snarled, then slashed across Donatello's face and stormed away. Donnie let out a scream of pain, cupping his injured face in his hands. These wounds, however, weren't a danger to his life in the slightest. If only. Then Shredder was gone, and Donatello was alone.

 _ **TMNT TMNT TMNT**_

 _ **WHAAA! Sorry for that, guys. *crying* anyway... thoughts? thank you for reading and please please review! I'm proud of this one!**_

 _ **Until Next time,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


End file.
